7teen Movie II: World of Warfare
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Season 2 Finale: Everyone is getting hooked on this new worldwide net game, even the gang, little do they realize that there is more to this gang than meets the eye, and Nikki is about get a big shock for her first wedding anniversary


**_Author's notes:_**

**_I'm just posting this one and only chapter right now because I just have to do it…_**

**_Bye-Bye Nikki has really been spreading at my mellow and it's been making it hard to sleep. I'm so angry. So I'll post this as a teaser, but I cannot work on it any further until season two is complete and that may not be for at least a half a year maybe a whole one._**

**_I will update this, just keep that in mind. When it comes it comes, so don't be flooding the reviews with "update soon"_**

**PROLOUGE**

It all started over a year ago… long before I had met the gang and became a permanent member, and before the Zombites had revealed themselves the first time…

Nikki had agreed to move to Iqaluit, Nunavut with her family, with the condition that she got unlimited texting, emails, phone calls, and visitation rights from the friends she loved so much.

She almost broke up with Jonesy, the love of her life, but just as the plane was ready to take off, Nikki managed to call Jonesy one last time to say their breakup was a mistake.

"I really have to go now, but I'll talk to you guys real soon. I love you guys! Bye for now!" Then she hung up leaving Jonesy to say. "Maybe things won't be so bad after all."

But the word _"maybe" _could go either way…

After the first few weeks since Nikki moved into her new home and set up. She exchanged contact with her friends over the long distance, and spent long times talking to Jonesy, even when it got late at night when they should had been asleep…

Or in Nikki's case, the sun would still be out and she was supposed to be sleeping.

Their relationship still seemed strong enough to handle the change. When Nikki visited over a long weekend, she and Jonesy spent a lot of time together… in Jonesy's room… alone!

Still, it wasn't the same not having Nikki around. Her seat at the table by the lemon remained vacant, unless the gang put the computer with a webcam near so it was like hanging out again, but still not the same.

Worse than that, after a few more weeks, Jonesy seemed to be acting very strangely- he wouldn't return Nikki's calls or emails, didn't come to the gang meetings if she was there on webcam, and one time When Nikki called Jen and Jonesy's house instead of Jonesy's cell as he wasn't answering…

Jonesy's would make hand singles for anyone who answered the phone to make an excuse that he wasn't there. He deliberately didn't want to talk to her anymore.

A whole month passed, and Jonesy still wouldn't answer Nikki and she was growing worried and desperate. When Jen asked her step-brother why…

Jonesy explained to Jen, he couldn't take the long distance anymore, and was planning on really breaking it off with Nikki.

He still loved her, but… it just wasn't working anymore. He missed her so much. He missed having her near him and being able to run his fingers through her hair, and talking to her through a webcam just lost its charm. She looked so close yet they were thousands of miles apart.

Worse than that, Jonesy kept seeing how happy other couples were and he wasn't part of them anymore. He was alone, and missing out on so much. The sadness was so intense that his grades were slipping worse than ever. He got suspended from the hockey team for losing focus. He had bad cases of insomnia and lost a lot of sleep at nights. He couldn't even go to the mall any longer because everywhere he went reminded him of he and Nikki and what they once shared, but now was gone.

He just couldn't do this to himself anymore, and so… he knew the only thing he could do was break it off with Nikki. Not just their relationship but, everything they once shared… all of it! He didn't want to see her, didn't want to talk to her… he pretty much almost didn't even want to acknowledge that she was alive!

He really was that tortured and upset. Jen couldn't believe how her step-brother was acting, but Jonesy made her promise him, in blood, not to tell anyone, not the gang, not their parents, and defiantly not Nikki. This was something he had to do himself, but he just needed to time to figure out the best way… but he knew that Nikki was going to be heartbroken… a lot more than he was.

…

Jen kept the secret well hidden from the others, and never gave any hints about it, but once in a while when she and Jonesy were at home or school alone, she would give him the hints of telling Nikki. She had been leaving endless calls and texts for Jonesy and really wanted to talk to him. She missed him… she wants to hear from him, but Jonesy just couldn't do it.

Then, on the day when Jonesy promised he was going tell Nikki it was ultimately over, and he was cutting her from his life forever, he didn't!

Instead, he apologized to Nikki for keeping her on hold for so long. They did have a friendly little argument, but Jonesy merely explained he was pretty busy and that it hurt him just as much.

Still they made up well, and that was that…

Jonesy also told Jen he didn't want to break up with Nikki anymore, but he didn't tell her why.

…

A year later, Nikki moved back to Edmonton, after Jonesy had his fatal accident and almost died, but he made and he and Nikki were more in love than ever before. Eventually through a few mishaps, they married, and had been that way for almost a full year, but there was still the mega mystery…

What happened to Jonesy that made him change his mind about dumping Nikki?

**_7TEEN: THE MOVE II  
_****_THE WORLD OF WARFARE_**

_**Author's Notes:**_

**_So now you all know why I almost killed Jonesy on "Welcome Home Nikki" and now you know why I make this too…_**

**_I'm punishing Nikki for leaving us…_**

**_Now I'm still sentimental, I love Nikki just like the rest of you, I know Nikki left us in good conscience- but… it hurts that much, and there are at times that I… I really want her to suffer for moving!_**

**_I'm sorry, but…That's how I feel, and there is no other way that works._**


End file.
